


Two Golds

by porkcutletbowltrash



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, New York City, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Surprise, Victuuri Gift Exchange 2017, Yuuri wins gold, domestic viktuuri, viktuuri proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-18 21:23:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13108797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porkcutletbowltrash/pseuds/porkcutletbowltrash
Summary: On a night in New York City, Yuuri has a very exciting surprise for Viktor.





	Two Golds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [izzyisozaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzyisozaki/gifts).



> For Izzyisozaki,
> 
> Hello lovely! I was your Secret Santa for the Victuuri gift exchange this year and I am very excited to present this to you! <3 I went with your second request (and kind of added your first into the mix :D) for this fic. I got my inspiration from the movie Sweet Home Alabama and some of my Christmas music. I really enjoyed writing this for you and I hope you enjoy it as well. Merry Christmas and Happy holidays to you. 
> 
> \- Sammy :D
> 
> Note: I am posting this earlier than it is revealed so we can all enjoy it sooner. I will be adding it back to the collection once it is unrevealed at a later date.

“Yuuri?” Viktor sighed softly as Yuuri covered his eyes with the blind fold, “What’s going on?”

Yuuri gave a gentle chuckle and brushed his lips against his fiancé’s cheek as they sat in the back of the cab they were riding in, “Don’t worry Vitya. You’ll see soon. I promise.”

Viktor gripped Yuuri’s hand that had slid in his own as he teased, “Why is it that I feel I shouldn’t trust anyone that blind folds me to take me to dinner?”

Yuuri chuckled softly, “Good thing I’m not just anyone then.”

Viktor hummed and leaned his head on his fiancé’s shoulder as he let the gliding of the cab through the streets of New York and the soft scent of cucumbers from Yuuri’s favorite shampoo and the gentle mint smell of Yuuri’s cologne lull him into comfort. He loved being at that point with his fiancé where he could joke around and know that Yuuri would always be right there with a joke back. They were so comfortable together, maneuvering with each other like the Earth and the Moon; and Yuuri was definitely his Earth, his world, his object that held him grounded.

This would be their last night in New York City before they flew home to St. Petersburg tomorrow afternoon, and Yuuri had told him that morning that he had planned something very special for Viktor that night. He’d tried getting it out of his lover as to what they were doing, but Yuuri’s lips had been securer than a high-security vault and Viktor had been left wondering what his fiancé was up to.

Either way, a night out in the beautiful city of New York City sounded utterly romantic and he couldn’t help but thank God that the ISU had managed to book the Four Continents here this year.

The week had been amazing already and it seemed like tonight would be no exception. The week had started off with some sight-seeing with Yuuri and his friends’ Chris and Phichit, both of whom had also made it to the 4C’s. The week had progressed into even more bliss when he had watched his lover finally win gold in the Four Continents, out skating Yuri and Otabek both. He’d practically cried when Yuuri had stood on that podium and bowed down for the medal bearers to place that new gold medal around Yuuri’s neck proudly. This had then lead to them having a discussion about the wedding they could finally start planning. And now here they were; a romantic date in one of the most famous cities in the world with the love of his life. Better yet, Yuuri was surprising him once more and Yuuri’s surprises always excited Viktor to no end.

What would the Japanese man pull out this time to woo Viktor once again into loving him even more than he thought possible?

Just when Viktor was starting to feel the nauseousness of motion sickness, Yuuri spoke in a soft hum, “Stop here, please. Thank you.”

“$34.29 sir.” The cabbie replied gruffly.

“I’ve got it, love,” Viktor said as he began to feel around for his wallet, but was stopped by Yuuri’s lips on his cheek.

“Don’t worry. I’m already paying. Besides, I’m taking you on a date for once.”

Viktor gave a gentle smile, “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Yuuri sighed lovingly, “Let’s get on out now, “Viktor reached for his blindfold, but was stopped by Yuuri, “Leave it.”

“I can’t see…”

“I’ll guide you. Just keep a hold of me.”

And that’s what Viktor did. It took a little bit of effort, but they had managed to get him out of the cab and onto the safety of the sidewalk before Yuuri started walking him down the street and then turned them onto another side walk.

They walked another 20 feet before Yuuri came to a stop, Viktor almost running into him, but being caught in the safety of his lover’s arms instead, “Ready for the blindfold to come off?”

Viktor nodded, “Want to see your beautiful face again.” He didn’t need to see Yuuri know that his lover was blushing, but the thought of Yuuri’s cheeks tinged pink and his eyes showing his sweet shyness made Viktor want the blindfold off immediately.

The blind fold slid from Viktor’s face and the world of darkness had suddenly blinked into color…well, what color there was anyways. They seemed to be standing in an alley way, brick walls littered with trash cans and graffiti. The darkness of the night had washed over the area, making it dark and dreary. He could hardly see Yuuri in the faint city lights that were illuminating around them, but he felt the worry leave him when his hand was suddenly pulled into Yuuri’s own loving one.

“Where are we?” Viktor’s lips brushed against Yuuri’s cheek in the dark.

“It’s a surprise. Come on.” Yuuri hummed and pulled the Russian towards what looked like a door in the see of brick and graffiti. He pulled the door open and helped Viktor in, climbed in himself and then door clanged shut behind them.

They were shrouded in darkness once more.

“Yuuri…” Viktor gripped onto the younger skater’s arm in the dark, determined not to be left behind.

Yuuri stopped and wrapped his arms around the Russian, “Shhh, love. I’m right here. Just stay close okay. We’re almost there.”

Viktor nodded but realized Yuuri probably couldn’t see him, “Okay.”

Yuuri pulled him along softly through the dark corridor until finally, they came to the end of the hall where a door was standing.

“Ready?”

“Ready…” Yuuri’s hand pushed the door open and they stepped into another dark room. Viktor was confused. He was sure that the door would lead to light, but it just had led to another empty void. Where was Yuuri taking him? He had been promised a night he wouldn’t forget and he supposed that he would never forget this, but what was Yuuri’s end goal.

“Step up,” Yuuri whispered to him as they began to move forward, Viktor’s toes stubbing into a step. Viktor stepped up into the new dark room and looked around the blackness to try and decipher where they were as the door shut behind them with a soft click.

Suddenly the room was being illuminated. It started with small lights of glass boxes and then the floor lighting, slowly rising from the floor to the huge chandelier in the middle of the room. Rising from the darkness, figures winked into existence; their dark flowing black clothes stark against the cream colors of the room.

Viktor blinked and tried to make sense of what was happening around him. Where were they? Where had Yuuri taken him? He looked around the room and eyed the contents. Jewelry cases littered the room around beautiful antique sitting chairs and beautiful flowers sitting in equally beautiful vases. Many people dressed in black stood behind the jewelry cases, smiling brightly at him and Yuuri as they waited patiently. What were they waiting for?

That’s when he saw the flash of blue from the corner of his eye. The soft medium robin egg blue was startling in a way, but the more startling factor was the words written in tiny black letters across the box; _Tiffany & Co._

Yuuri had brought him to Tiffanys’.

Viktor’s eyes went wider than saucers as he turned to look at his fiancé who was watching him with a small amused smile, “What--?”

“Viktor,” Yuuri took Viktor’s hands in his own and smiled up at the taller man, “I love you.”

“I love you too, Yuuri. But what’re we—“

“I love you so much Viktor and I want to be yours forever and I want you to be mine forever. You told me that we wouldn’t get married until I brought you home something gold. I’ve already brought home one gold, but I want to bring a second gold home too. I want to bring my beautiful fiancé home tomorrow with a sparkling gold engagement ring sitting on his finger.”

“Yuuri,” Viktor gasped softly as he looked his lover into his dark golden brown eyes that were so filled with love and determination.

“Viktor, I promised my heart to you two years ago, but tonight, I want to make it official. I want to be with you forever.”

“I-I want that too, Yuuri. I don’t ever want you to leave.” Viktor felt tears welling in his eyes as he gazed into his lover’s own tear-filled perfect brown sugar eyes. He watched as a smiled graced its way onto Yuuri’s lips and he felt himself return the sentiment with his own smile.

“Viktor?” Viktor felt himself just about die as he watched Yuuri stoop down to one knee and kneel in front of him. His lover grabbed Viktor’s hands and looked up at him with a shy grin and his beautiful brown eyes, “Will you marry me?”

And that is when Viktor felt his heart stop. Yuuri was proposing. Yuuri was proposing! His beautiful sweet Yuuri was standing here and asking for his hand in marriage. Of course, they had already exchanged beautiful rings in Barcelona a couple years ago, but here Yuuri was actually proposing; asking him to stay with him for forever, to be his for the rest of their lives.

“Yes,” Viktor breathed out, his blue eyes filling with thick tears, “Yes! Yes! YES! A million times yes!” He couldn’t say it enough. Yes. Yes, he wanted Yuuri. Yes, he wanted to be Yuuri’s for the rest of his life. Yes, he wanted to go home with Yuuri’s engagement ring on his finger. Yes. Yes. Yes.

Yuuri smiled up at him and stood to reach for his lover, pulling the silver-haired man into a loving embrace and bringing their lips together in a gentle caress. He wrapped his arms around Yuuri and held him close as they kissed softly, slowly, savoring the moment of their engagement.

Yuuri pulled back and smiled up at his lover, “I think we have a ring to pick out.”

  

o.O.o

 

Viktor Nikiforov was a five-time gold medalist, one of the handfuls of skaters certified by the RSF to compete in the senior division of ISU competitions. He was the hero of Russia, one of the country’s finest assets and a supposed idol to many younger skaters and fans. He had been all over the world. He had stood on top of the podium more than his fair share of times and had held those priceless gold medals in his hands; had worn them around his neck. He had made his country and his coach proud more than he could count.

But he had never felt the same way in those moments as he did at this very moment as he cupped Yuuri’s cheeks in his warm slender fingers.

He was engaged. He was engaged to Yuuri Katsuki; the most beautiful ice dancer he had ever seen; the same gorgeous man he had ever seen off the ice. He was engaged to the love of his life. And he couldn’t feel happier.

He smiled against the Japanese man’s lips as he straddled the man on the bed of their hotel room.

“So soon we won’t just be Yuuri Katsuki and Viktor Nikiforov,” Viktor hummed against Yuuri’s lips between gentle kisses.

“We won’t…” Yuuri mumbled back, his fingers tapping softly against Viktor’s soft skin under the dress shirt that had been unbuttoned not long ago, “We’ll be Mr. and Mr. Nikiforov-Katsuki. Or maybe Katsuki-Nikiforov…we’ll have to talk about that.”

Viktor chuckled and captured his lover's lips once more before trailing kisses down Yuuri’s slender jaw and neck to his gorgeous collarbones, “Nikiforov-Katsuki. Want your last name…”

Yuuri felt a smile grace his lips as his fingers found their way into Viktor’s silky grey hair, “You’ll be taking my name either way…”

Viktor hummed and nibbled on a sensitive spot on Yuuri’s neck, making the younger man gasp in surprise, “Want your name to be last. Want to be yours.”

“You’ll be mine no matter what, my prince. And I’ll be yours.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at @porkcutletbowltrash
> 
> I hope you all have a lovely holiday everyone! - Sammy


End file.
